


Don't worry. It can get worse.

by Messier_Mecco



Series: The Therapy [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Needs a Hug (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Family, Heavy Angst, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messier_Mecco/pseuds/Messier_Mecco
Summary: Angel goes to therapy.Cause you've never seen someone as smily and as destroyed as this poor angel.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Therapy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Don't worry. It can get worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: the content of this fanfic can cause discomfort. There was never the intuition to trivialize any of the topics present in this story.
> 
> Good reading

A lot of people have been asking me: Angel, darling, how do you go about being so optimistic? You know you're in hell, right?

And I tell you, of course I know were I am and I know that a figure like me isn't found anywhere, ha ha...

About my optimistic way, you must be referring to my seductive posture, orhow I'm always doing my best to be presentable to my clients, my bright smile certainly mesmerized you, right?

Well... there is the truth for all my charm...

It's **all** fake. Everthing. Is. A Fucking. Lie!

Ha!

You get it? Every time I offer to suck a dick, or to fulfill the wishes of these shitty nymphomaniacs, it's all fake! It stopped being true since my first year in this place. EVERYTHING FALSE! AS FALSE AS MY GOLD TOOTH!

Actually, all that I want in most of these cases is to go home, get drunk, pet Fat Nuggets, cuz' these are the only things I can do in this shit worthwhile place! Fuck!

* * *

Oops. I think I got excited, haha, sorry, dear listener.

Where did we stop? Ugh... so, can I really talk as I please? I mean, it's just I've never been in therapy before. The only therapy I had in my life was when my father took the first thing he saw in front of him and hit my head. I completely knocked out.

Like, isn't like he was _totally wrong_. When you sleep, you don't feel pain. Not hunger, not sadness, or anything. But, as I am a person in 'transition', I should say "don't do it children, don't hit your classmates, ok?". Argh... what's this hotel doing to me?

My sis, Molly, always tried to protect and guide me. Poor thing, she must be proud of her work considering where her little brother ended up.

Just kidding. I love you Molly! You're powerful, girl, uhuul!

° ° °

I know I'm getting off the subject... but seriously, you don't wanna know everything that happened to me here.

I don't even know what I'm doing here.

The truth is.. i don't know _how_ putting everything I have to say out will solve something. A weight will come off my shoulders. Okay, but then what? It will be like a confessional, I reveal my sins then you play the priest with a little speech and a sermon, and then I will be released to heaven?

Or rather, I tell about my adventures in the porn cinema and if I accidentally miss something, the FBI guys will fall over the ceiling to arrest me or to arrest Valentino?

You're not a spy, are you, listener?

_Naaah_... of course not.

Sorry again, it must be the effect of the powder I inhaled before.

Ah! I just said a detail about my _"wonderful gay life"._

_Valentino._

The man who changed my life. For worse, of course.

If you feel useless, try to be this guy's prostitute. Being treated like one of his best whores will mess your psychological in a way that, man...! It's great, I don't recommend it.

I have lost count of how many times I woke up with marks all over my body, with a sprained or bruised arm, body fluids seeping through every hole in my body (yuck, forget that last part), in short, my wonderful life is actually despicable. But it's all my fault. All the mistakes I made have brought me here and there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry for Charlie and Vaggie are wasting their time on my case. A case that was lost from the moment I gave up on myself, still in life.

It's over. There's no turning back. Waiting for death is no use anymore, I'm already living it.

* * *

Phew! That's enough, isn't it listener? Haha. Sorry for taking your time, baby, is that I really have a busy schedule, if I knew that death would be this chaos, I would have managed to do drugs, hahaha! Ah... you were very helpful. When I can I'll come back with more horror stories from my life, okay?

Bye Bye. If you need one of our services, call me. See ya...

And no. If you want to touch my chest you'll have to pay for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistake.


End file.
